


We're Going to Throw the Rulebook Away

by eyesonfire



Series: thinking of a series of dreams (a collection of drabbles) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonfire/pseuds/eyesonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis come out at Madison Square Garden</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going to Throw the Rulebook Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Title from S.T.U.N "Chaos and Love".

~

_~Gonna stand up for ourselves before the chance goes away~_

~

The build-up for Madison square garden had been huge. Months of waiting and ticket sales, excitement and disbelief. Harry was pretty sure from this concert and the album this year they’d added another figure to their already ridiculous bank accounts. It was the biggest show they’d ever played. It seemed like after the months of hype and waiting, the actual show had gone too quickly. Harry felt as though he’d blinked and it was finished. He was sweaty and gross, having put his all into his singing and jumping and dancing and the lights were hot against them. It had been hours of bright lights, new songs and old, screaming fans and dancing. They felt high, euphoric: they’d just played Madison Square Garden! It felt as though they were flying: up on stage, hot under the lights and the music and the audience. Harry kept looking out at the audience, still unable to believe it, spreading his arms and letting it in, soaking it up and it was crazy, mad. Madison Square Garden! This was surely the high of all highs, this was surely as good as it was going to get and yet they’d thought that so many times over the past three years, thought this is it, we’ve made it. This is it, we’re going home. This is it, this is everything. And somehow, it just kept getting better. It just kept getting more amazing and more incredible and there was only one way this night could be topped.

And so when Louis turned to Harry with a question in his eyes, Harry nodded decisively. They’d discussed this often. This felt like the highest of any high: they could only go down. This was either going to send them spiralling down, crashing and burning, flames and screams or the relief would propel them higher. They’d asked the other boys: of course they had. The boys were all for it; they couldn’t wait. They felt like they’d waited so long: that Harry and Louis deserved this and so much more. The other boys felt horrible that Harry and Louis had to hide, and while they appreciated the need for discretion, none of them could  _understand_ why they had to blatantly  _lie_ about it.

And so Harry nodded and Louis walked towards him. Liam was winding up his speech now, (“you are… the  _best fans in the world_ ” and Louis didn’t know how he made that so sincere, every time but Liam managed it) and Louis slipped an arm around Harry’s waist, prompting a few screams from those who noticed. Liam finished, turning to the others. He saw Harry and Louis standing together and relief and understanding and anxiety dawned in his eyes. He gestured for Harry and Louis to take the stage and he gave them a thumbs up and mouthed a “good luck”. They walked forward, footsteps drowned out in the screams. Louis’s arm was still around Harry, Harry’s slung around his shoulders.

“How’s everyone doing?” Louis screamed, grinning at the indistinguishable noise that roared back at them. “Good!” He hollered in reply, eyes alight with excitement and anticipation. Then he motioned that they should be quiet, and when the noise was at a level that most people would hear him, he continued.

“We’ve got something pretty special to tell you tonight, me and Hazza here,” he said, squeezing Harry’s waist. Harry looked at him, grinning. Finally. They were really doing this. It was exhilarating, crazy, a wild rush, it buzzed in Harry’s ears. He couldn’t believe they were doing this, and he was so, so ready. It had been nearly three years in the making, and once again, Harry thinks that it would have been simpler if Simon had just let be honest from the start. Harry really doesn’t know how it was ever believed that Louis was straight, how it was ever believed that the longing glances and secret symbols were platonic, how the swollen lips, the bruises on hips and necks while on tour were passed over, ignored, and explained away. Ignorance is bliss, he supposes, and feels a perverse glee that tonight they’ll be breaking many girls’ hearts. He thinks it’s only fair, because the girls, the fans, society is the reason they had to lie, to hide in the first place.

He could hear management in their ear pieces asking what the hell they were doing, and he cheerfully pulled his out.

“Me and Harry,” Louis paused for the screams, meeting Harry’s eyes and smiling, his real smile that lit up his face and his eyes.

“Harry and I.” Harry cheekily interrupted, glowing eyes and dimples and grin.

“Harry and  _I,_ ” Louis emphasised, rolling his eyes fondly, “We’re together. I love him. And he loves me.”

There was a split second of silence, before Madison Square Garden exploded. With chaos ringing around them, ears still buzzing from the show and blood still rushing in their veins, Harry leant down and finally kissed his boyfriend in front of them all like he’d wanted to for so long.

“I love you.” He whispered against Louis lips.

“No matter what.” Louis agreed. Madison Square Garden was falling down around them, the noise and panic and confusion blinding. Harry smiled against Louis’ lips.

 


End file.
